Un Susto de Muerte
by Ravishing Girl
Summary: Es Halloween. Sakura y sus amigos deciden celebrarlo a lo grande, pero cuando la fiesta está en proceso, le ocurren cosas extrañas a la castaña. ¿Qué es lo que le pasará a miedosa esmeralda? -REVIEWS POR FAVOR-


**UN SUSTO DE MUERTE**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta echa con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí (Marta) así que no se podría decir que es una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

----------------

________ Cambio de escena y pasado un tiempo

-------Cambio de escena--------

* * *

Era 31 de octubre, la noche de Halloween.

Un grupo de amigos de 16 y 17 años, iban paseando por las calles dirigiéndose a casa de uno de ellos porque no tenían ya la edad para ir pidiendo caramelos. Eso era para niños pequeños. Así que irían una casa para pasar esa noche de terror divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

-Bien- dijo un hombre de ojos zafiros ocultos por unas gafas de sol- ¿Al final qué es lo que vamos a ver?- pregúntole muy interesado.

-Eriol, ya te dijimos que era Rec2. Eres tan despistado…Pero es que Lamb- la mujer de ojos jade soltó una carcajada- ¿Se puede saber por qué llevas esas gafas de sol puestas? ¡¡Es de noche!!

-Porque así ligaré más. Estoy súper atrayente con ellas. No veo mucho pero para eso tengo a mi mejor amigo Shaoran para vigilar que no me pase nada Sakura.

-No hay quien te entienda- suspiró la chica.

-¡¡Llegamos!!- gritó la mujer de cabellos grisáceos que hasta ahora no había dicho nada cuando estuvieron en frente de la puerta de su casa.

-Bien entonces entremos- contestó el otro muchacho de ojos color ámbar y cabellos chocolatados.

-Dejaron sus cosas en el banco de la entrada y se dispusieron a hacer unas palomitas y preparar unas bebidas para ver la película.

-¡Vamos, daros un poco de vida que ya van a ser las once y media de la noche y todavía no hemos empezado!- metió un poco de prisa la anfitriona de la casa.

-¡Ahora va Tomoyo, impaciente!- la calmaron sus tres amigos a la vez.

A los pocos minutos, ya estaban sentados en el sofá del salón viendo el principio de la película.

-¡¡AHH!!- gritaba Sakura aterrorizada.

-Hay que ver nena, si todavía no ha empezado lo fuerte- le aseguró su novio Shaoran al ver como ella estaba abrazada a él como si fuera una lapa.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay más cosas que…eso?-le preguntó temblando mientras se pegaba mucho más a él y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Si pero tranquila, yo estoy aquí. Si tienes miedo solo tienes que decírmelo y salimos de aquí.

-Si…- se sintió un poco aliviada.

Siguieron viendo la película y Sakura que era muy miedosa no podía levantar la vista. No la podía ver, le daba muchísimo miedo. Tanto que por casi…

-Tomoyo ¿Dónde está el baño?- le preguntó con cierta súplica.

-Arriba, a la derecha- le contestó sin mirarla. Le encantaba esa película.

-Gracias- se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño. Después mientras bajaba las escaleras, vio en la cristalera una cabeza de un muerto.

-¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!- chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Y al momento pudo escuchar como unos pasos acelerados se acercaban a ella. No pudo más que agarrarse fuertemente a la barandilla temblando por el miedo.

-¡SAKURA!- oyó. Sus amigos estaban agachados cerca de ella viéndola en shock.

-¿Amor que pasó?- le preguntó preocupado su novio mirándola fijamente.

-¿Carió que fue lo que sucedió?- siguió insistiendo su amiga del alma al ver que no le había contestado a Shaoran.

-Un… una cabe… za,…he visto…una cabeza en… detrás del… cristal…a… ahí mismo…- señaló el lugar con el dedo índice tembloroso.

-¿Una cabeza?- Eriol no se lo creía.

Pero justo después de eso escucharon una serie de ruidos dejando a todos pasmados y a Sakura a punto de llorar.

-Viene de la buhardilla, quedaros aquí, Shaoran y yo subiremos- les anunció el de los ojos zafiros. Después de eso, se quedaron solas.

-Tranquila amiga, no va a ser nada. Posiblemente sea Spi haciendo de las suyas, es un gato muy revoltoso, ya lo conoces- intentó calmarla.

-Pero la cabeza…

-No hay cabeza, será producto de tu imaginación por la película. Estabas muy asustada.

- U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H- se escuchó. Las muchachas se aterrorizaron al sentir una brisa por detrás de ellas.

- Tomoyo…-susurró Sakura muy muy aterrada.

-Shh…cállate…- de pronto, se vieron agarradas por unas manos blancas como la sal y con unas podridas uñas alargadas.

-¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!!- gritaban cada una lo suyo.

El loco las dio la vuelta y pudieron observar su cara llena de moratones deformada y maltratada. El hombre era una fiera ya que se podía observar en su expresión, Tenía el mismo color que sus manos. Daba terror.

-¡¡No escaparéis de mí!!- gritó con una voz parecida a la de Golum del Señor de los Anillos. Y cuando se las iba a llevar, un cubo de agua fría resbaló por su cuerpo acompañado de un "ESO NI LO SUEÑES". Se encendieron todas las luces y el chico se dio la vuelta para que no le vieran.

-¡¡TÚ!!- vociferó Shaoran acompañado de Eriol- ¡¡Vamos muéstrate!! ¡¡No tienes escapatoria!!

El hombre se dio la vuelta y todos pudieron observar como la pintura se iba yendo al igual que la… ¿Plastilina? en la cara.

-¡¡TE MATO TOUYA, TE JURO QUE TE MATO!!- amenazó Sakura mientras corría hacia él muy enfadada- ¿¿¡¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERNOS ESTO!!?? ¡¡SABIENDO COMO SOY YO DE MIEDOSA!!- le dio un pisotón bien fuerte haciendo que este gruñera de dolor.

-¡¡ES…ES HALLOWEEN HERMANA, NECESITABA HACERTE UNA BROMITA!! ¡¡QUERÍA VERTE COMO LLORABAS POR EL TERROR QUE TE CAUSABA TODO ESTO!!- le confesó el chico de apenas unos años mayor que ella.

-Bueno, bueno… ya pasó todo ¿no? ¿Por qué no vemos una película más graciosa para relajar el asunto?- propuso Shaoran pensando en Sakura.

-Si, mejor, porque sino este es capaz de darme otro susto de muerte- criticó la esmeralda.

Después de ese momento, se lo pasaron muy bien viendo esa comedia llamada ¿CÓMO PIENSAN LAS MUJERES? Rieron y rieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sillón. Por lo menos, no se lo habían pasado mal después de todo. Pero ahora… ¿Cuál sería el próximo susto que Touya le daría a su hermana? ¡Ja!, tenía todo un año para pensárselo.

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

**Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot de Halloween, lo tenía guardado por ahí y no me podías a esperar al 31 de octubre así que lo publiqué antes.**

**REVIEWS:**

**¡¡Los contesto por privados!!**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos**

**1 - Capitulo 12 de La Elegida- Amores predestinados (20%)**

**2 - Arianna, amiga y compañera de la cuenta de Girls Sweeping, está haciendo otro fic, todavía no sabe como se llamará pero pronto se publicará.**

**3 - Capitulo 5 del El Ángel de un Demonio-Las Novedades más esperadas. (10%)**

**4 - El Capitulo 16 de Un Puente Entre dos Mundos- No sé, ya se verá Jajaja XD**

**5 - Tratando sobre este fic. Si os metéis en nuestro perfil: **

**.net/u/1962504/Girls_Sweeping**** Encontraréis como son las criaturas que poseen Jack, Victoria y Kirtash. Quiere decir que son: Yandrak, Lunnaris y Shek.**

**6- En nuestro perfil de Girls Sweeping, están puestas dos enlaces de unas páginas en las que se encuentran unos dibujos míos, ósea de Marta. Miradlos plis y comentarme en ellos por fiis y son de La Elegida.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y espero reviews aquí y en las demás historias!! =)**


End file.
